Antrozous
by bane the luchador
Summary: Ten music-themed drabbles based on The Dark Knight and Batman Begins. Includes implied slash/het.


**Antrozous**

**Summary-** Ten music-themed drabbles based on The Dark Knight and Batman Begins.

**Written By: Necury**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I would kill to own TDK. . .

**Genre: General**

**Warnings:** Spoilers, if you honestly haven't seen The Dark Knight or Batman Begins yet. Also, implied slash and het. Yes, het.

**Author's Note:** I found this music meme thing in a friend's story and thought it sounded like fun. So yeah. . . uh, enjoy if you can. :D

**MUSIC MEME**

**1.** Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these, then post them.

-

**The Red - Chevelle (3:58)**

Contrary to popular belief, Jack is not a psychopath by nature. Not at all. He's actually an intelligent, put-together, and _normal_ young man. However there's another, wilder presence lurking in the depths of his mind, waiting to break free. He finds it nearly impossible to resist the destructible force, which holds control over most of his thoughts.

Once his vision starts going red, Jack knows the Joker has come out to play.

**Fine Again - Seether (4:04)**

". . . _You make your own luck_."

Harvey Dent awoke suddenly, those haunting words ringing in his ears. His fingers tightened around a half charred piece of metal in his grip; mind replaying Rachel's disapproving-turned-amused expression when he tossed her the 'lucky' coin. Some luck it had brought him. Two days ago he'd woken up in the sterile hospital room, face burning in agony and heart screaming with loss. He knew almost instantly that, no matter what happened, things would never be fine again. He would never be fine again.

He was in hell.

**Faces - Scary Kids Scaring Kids (3:26)**

"Hey Bats. . . let's, uh, let's lose the facades for one night." The clown said, already reaching up to wipe his 'face' away. He was sick of hiding himself behind the false protection created by his greasepaint. Just this once he wanted to fight the vigilante with out hiding behind a disguise. And it seemed as though the bat was willing to comply.

**With Eyes Wide Shut - Bless the Fall (2:54)**

If there was something Bruce Wayne missed most of all during those seven years spent traveling the world, being incapacitated in a Bhutanese prison, and training with the League of Shadows, it was Rachel. The thought that he might see her again one day helped him to survive and over come each grueling task. She made him strong.

**I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace (3:55)**

It was a routine fight between the unstoppable force and the unmovable object. That was all it was supposed to be in the beginning but, like everything that involved the Joker, something went awry. At some point, punches and kicks were replaced by teeth and tongues. Over time, anger was replaced by passion and the Batman was unnerved by it. Every time he was close to the other, he could feel something akin to. . . fondness well in his chest and he hated the clown for being the source.

**I Feel So Alive - P.O.D. (3:22)**

Five days ago, the Batman left Harvey Dent half-dead in the hands of the capable doctors at Gotham General. Those five days had seemed like a lifetime to Harvey. He refused to accept the painkillers offered to him and when he thought of Rachel, he felt like dying. So when the Joker showed up in a nurse uniform, gun in hand, and spoke of chaos, Harvey couldn't help the thrill of excitement bubbling in his chest. '_I'll avenge you, Rachel. . . I promise_.'

Harvey left the exploding hospital feeling, for possibly the first time in his life, truly _alive_.

**Epiphany - Johnny Depp (3:17)**

Dr. Jonathan Crane wasn't sure when or why it happened but one day, he caught sight of his reflection in one of the windows in Arkham Asylum as he was walking down one of the many halls and he had an epiphany. He was bored with the patients in Arkham at the moment so he would _admit_ new ones. He hurried to his office and began planning. That night, Scarecrow and his fear-inducing toxin were born.

**Hammerhead - The Offspring (4:27)**

Jim Gordon was a very busy man, who became even busier with the promotion to Commissioner. Not only was his job hectic, it was also sporadic and, often times, dangerous. He never knew what was going to happen next. That's what he loved about police work. Not knowing what lay beyond the 'now'. But, of course, surprises didn't always turn out so exciting. He couldn't count the number of men he'd lost and he didn't care to. Perhaps some sacrifices were necessary but a life was a life and all life was precious to Gordon. He hadn't realized this until it was his son's life that was hanging in the balance.

Thinking about it gave Jim a headache.

**Land of Confusion - Disturbed (4:48)**

After the Joker's reign of terror ended and the clown himself was incapacitated, the local news began to lighten up. They reported that Gotham was safe again. But, the thing was, Gotham was _never_ safe. Alfred could see the chaotic inferno burning just beyond the calm. It was only a matter of time, the elderly butler knew, before someone snapped and the people of Gotham would be in danger yet again.

Alfred often longed for the simple days of his youth, exploring the vast forests of Burma without a care. No madmen reeking havoc or charges with heroic alter egos. Much less confusion.

**Wo Bist Du - Rammstein (3:55)**

The Batman was gone. The Joker had a hard time processing that information when he first heard it. '_How could he just leave?_' True, Gotham had finally found peace but that didn't mean that the vigilante was no longer needed. . . right? Apparently that's what the bat thought. The clown didn't want to acknowledge the utter despair that was ripping at his heart, but it was difficult to ignore. He thought that maybe the hero cared enough for him to come back to him. But he found that he didn't think he'd ever see that handsome face again.

-

I fucking love Christopher Nolan for gracing us with these two brilliant films. :D

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

-Necury


End file.
